


love is a kind of magic too (but it's not recommended for everyday use)

by sundrymunity



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, characters added as they come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3764299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundrymunity/pseuds/sundrymunity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a story about a princess, a knight, and the sorcerer who became fond of them. it's none of oikawa's business about what the karasu kingdom does, what its allies and foes cook up, but after years of trying to play tricks on the reigning family he's got to admit that there are people outside of himself worth thinking about. princess yui is happy; sir hajime is not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love is a kind of magic too (but it's not recommended for everyday use)

It’d been happening for about a year now. Even Princess Yui had grown fond of the sorcerer hanging in the courtyards, inviting him for tea under Hajime’s careful watch. The knight exhales, forces himself to relax and remain civil even with their former (?) foe in their midst. Keep your enemies close. That’s a good, healthy way to think about it, even if he’d _really_ like to just cut Oikawa to bits as he hangs around, poking and prodding him.  


  


“Doesn’t he ever do anything but stand there and look scaaary, Yui?” Calling her so familiarly... It makes Hajime’s blood boil and he grits his teeth, looking straight ahead. The sorcerer’s handsome face pops up in his view after the princess’s answer that Sir Hajime does do more than just this, but he’s on duty right now. “So if he was off duty, he’d be nicer? Well,  _Sir Hajime_?”

  


“The only nicety I’d grant you is a lopped off _arm_ , sorcerer, instead of a missing _head_ ,” he hisses in reply, but Oikawa merely smiles and draws away back to the small white table covered in sweets, picking up a cake and pushing it into his mouth, swallowing like he owned the world and wasn’t just here because he was _bored_.

  


“My, what a gentleman. You really have your pick of the men, don’t you, Yui? Are you aiming to marry him?”

  


“What-- No, oh no, no no no,” she flushes at the bold directness the sorcerer always carried in his setback shoulders, shaking her head. The princess had suitors today too, if Hajime recalls correctly. But he knows she’s not interested in anyone but the young general out to war right now, pouring over every letter received with a smile and a worry in her brow, lip bitten as she struggles for a reply. Yui clasps her hands behind her and averts her gaze from both young men, feigning innocence at Oikawa’s widening grin. “Sir Hajime might be my guard, but he’s really more like... a brother to me, I guess.”

  


“That explains why he’s always volunteered to join us at teatime... Unless he’s interested in _me_ ,” Oikawa purrs, a playful glint in his eyes as he turns to look at the knight. Hajime snorts and keeps his hand on his sword’s hilt, wary but not aggressive.

  


“I’m only interested in _keeping you out of trouble_.”

  


The sorcerer mocks hurt, a gasp escaping him as he presses his hand to his chest. “ _Me_? Make _trouble_? I wouldn’t _dream_ of it, brave knight. Her Highness has become a fond friend of mine in the past few months, helping me with all sort of dilemmas _you_ wouldn’t understand.”

  


Which is probably true. Hajime didn’t really care for he-said-she-said stuff, romance wasn’t something he wanted so long as he was taking care of the sole princess of their kingdom, and Oikawa (that damnable bastard) was perfectly at home in the topics, always bringing gossip from neighboring countries and novels from the lower quarters. He simply shrugs in reply. “I’m still keeping an eye on you. Your track record isn’t the best, wizard.”

  


“ _Sorcerer_!” This is one of Hajime’s favorite things, how ticked Oikawa gets. The chestnut hair seems to lift the more annoyed he gets and it’s _hilarious_. “Wizards are a bunch of annoying know-it-alls who think they own the world simply because they have books that tell them what to do. Magic should be _felt_ by a practitioner, not _written_.”

  


“You learn spells either way, don’t you? Doesn’t that just mean you’re not a textual learner?”

  


“It does not,” the sorcerer replies stiffly, turning his nose up and away like Hajime’s below him. “Wizards write what they see and focus their energy through their tome because they can’t amplify it with anything but words. A sorcerer’s able to cast spells without even speaking so long as they can feel it in their mind.”

  


That’s... actually pretty interesting, and Hajime sticks the information away for later. No wonder Oikawa’d gotten a spell off him after his mouth got slammed shut with sticky goo. He was more powerful than Hajime’d given him credit for, would _ever_ give him credit for. Yui’s about to speak up when a maid calls for her about the suitors and she flashes a pleading face to her knight, but he can only offer an apologetic bow of the head and Oikawa does the same, a soft touch to her shoulder.

  


“Have fun, your highness,” the sorcerer murmurs, withdrawing his hand when he sees Hajime’s tensing hand. “It won’t be so bad. You have someone you’re waiting for, and they’ll return soon.”

  


“How do you know?” It’s a good question, and he smiles widely at Yui’s confused expression.

  


“Sorcerers are those who innately can see the twists in fate, or so it’s said.” Hajime’s forehead creases and the other man laughs it off, waving his hand. “It’s only a hunch, princess. I’ll see myself out too.”

  


The princess nods hesitantly and retreats to her maid, to her duties, to the “luxuriously caged life she was born into” as Oikawa’d put it once. Hajime watches the fond smile directed to Yui’s back and wonders if, like the rest of the kingdom, the sorcerer loved her too. It doesn’t settle well with him. A little numb but mostly defensive on Yui’s part, makes him press his lips together firmly and tap Oikawa’s shoulders, too satisfied with the startled jump.

  


“You’re not seeing yourself out, sorcerer. I don’t trust you.”

  


Oikawa chuckles lightly and pulls his cloak around him, nodding slightly. “Then lead the way, lapdog.”

  


The knight opens his mouth, but the sorcerer adds in a little softer, “I feel safer with you around anyway,” and it snaps shut, harsh retort dying in his throat. What does he say to that? _Why_? It’s not like anyone but Hajime ever gave him trouble, the others fearful of the cold eyes looking down on them and of the magic in Oikawa’s veins. The sorcerer’s already leaving the courtyard grounds before the question forms in his throat and Hajime speeds up to lead proper.

  


He gets the chance to ask about it once they’re a bit away from the town circling around the castle, the usual distance, and Oikawa’s ears seem a little pink. The sorcerer pulls up his hood and hums.

  


“There’s more than one way to skin a sorcerer and you’re not the only one who wants my head on a pike. I’m surprised you heard though, have you always had such good hearing?”

  


“I have to,” Hajime replies, and he leaves it for a moment before speaking up again. “Are you scared?”

  


A loud laugh is his reply and Oikawa turns to smile from the side, an unreadable look in his eye. “Someone as powerful as me is bound to have enemies, you know. It’s just life. You get used to it”

_  
_

_It’s just life_ , he’d said without a hint of fear, just acceptance. _You get used to it._

  


For the first of times to come, Hajime actually felt a little sad for the sorcerer who had bothered the princess and him so much. No wonder he came around so often. It must be lonely. It didn’t excuse the curses on Yui, the annoying habit of showing up whenever he pleased, or making objects move to trip Hajime, but he _supposes_ he can grant the sorcerer a little more leniency with his visits - within reason, obviously. As long as he wasn’t harming anyone.

  


  


With the small bit of trust given, things feel a little lighter. Oikawa’s surprise at the relaxed stance of the knight is evident and embarrassing, but the sorcerer eases into it with gratitude he shows in not tripping Hajime up so much. It’s nice. The princess appreciates it too, even if she’s leaving them alone more and more as the suitors come in droves to see her.

  


Oikawa doesn’t seem to mind it.

  


“Even if you were to bound and gag me, I’d still be able to do _some_ kind of spell,” he’s boasting, looking too at home with his dark furs against the white chair. Hajime rolls his eyes and Oikawa sits up with a frown. “It’s true! My mental fortitude’s the highest! Nothing - _nothing_ , I say - could _ever_ make me lose that control.”

  


It’s an obvious taunt, a challenge, and the knight eyes the too comfortable sorcerer. Nothing, huh.

  


  


“What if someone kissed you?”

  


Oikawa blinks, a thoughtful look on his face as he clasps his hands together. “... I’m sure I could handle that. Are you offering to help me test?”

  


“-- No! I was just asking.” His armor feels too hot, stuffy, but he can’t take it off. The sorcerer studies him and Hajime stands a little straighter in his convictions. “I thought if there was anything that might catch someone off their guard, it’d be that.”

  


Kissing another man was wrong, anyway. Man and woman were supposed to be together. Guilt gnaws at Hajime, his lack of interest in the fairer sex apparent to his peers after nights prodding into what they called the most boring love life he didn’t have, and he shakes it off. Oikawa’s still staring at him though and stands, moving closer step by careful step.

  


“I’ve never tried it,” he admits, embarrassment reddening his cheeks and Oikawa was maybe a _little_ cute, Hajime finds himself thinking in passing. _Only_ in passing. “I’m really interested to know now. Kissing the princess spells certain death for me,” and there’s a feeling of dread curling around Hajime, a true shiver up his spine, as the sorcerer stops just in front of him, a hand moving to rest on Hajime’s tense shoulder and the same unreadable look from before, “so you wouldn’t be a bad substitute for a test subject.”

  


Hajime’s not sure if either of them are breathing, Oikawa’s gaze sharp and his own giving nothing away. Not that there’s anything to give away. The sorcerer is handsome but annoying. Not kiss worthy. That’s all. Oikawa leans a little closer, the light plate pressing into his skin dulled by the chainmail beneath, and Hajime has the brief realization of _he’s using a spell to keep me trapped_ before there’s a gentle press of lips against his, and Oikawa’s eyes are closed in contrast to his own frozen open.

  


A moment passes, feeling much longer than the second or two it must’ve been, and Oikawa’s sitting again, back to Hajime. _Teleportation_ , he thinks in a short daze as what he hopes was the effects of the spell wearing down.

  


“... Did you find out what you were looking for?” He asks when his throat’s not choking on itself, the last of the ‘spell’ gone. Oikawa twists his head and seems to contemplate Hajime, brow furrowing before it smooths itself out with the rest of his face into an odd smile.

  


  


“I did.”

  


And that’s all he says on the matter.

  


  


Obviously it’s not brought up to the princess or anyone else. She comes in soon after, a little out of breath and clutching her dress, and Oikawa stands to greet her, bring her over to the table and pour her some tea to ask about the men she’d seen today.

  


“Daichi-- I mean, um, the general’s returning!” Her excitement lights affection in Hajime’s heart, but there’s a worry stirring in his breast.

  


“What for?”

  


Oikawa shares a look with him and Yui smoothes her skirts down, taking a plate of cake as she answers. “There’s supposed to be a peace treaty signed here between my father and their prince.”

  


_In other words, the enemy’s going to be in our city for a time being._ Hajime exhales and his grip returns to the hilt of his sword, flexing against it. The sorcerer hums at the news, picking up a pastry and snacking on it.

  


“Sounds dangerous, your highness,” he says before pushing the danish into his mouth. It’s still weird that a _magic user_ has manners enough to chew and swallow but most civilized men here didn’t. “Are you sure that’s alright?”

  


“Our knights are the best,” assured and confident, common knowledge. Hajime’s neck burns, but Yui seems to hesitate a little before her strength comes back. “Besides... Daichi’s got a good head on his shoulders. S-So, you know, it’ll be fine.”

  


“Ah, is that so.” Oikawa rests his chin on his palm like he’s bored, and even the air he gives feels it too. Hajime eyes him warily. He’d been acting weird all day. “Well, I hope for the both of your kingdoms it turns out well.”

  


To Hajime’s knowledge, Oikawa’s lair was somewhere in the south - not between the two kingdoms, but close enough that he’d probably been disturbed by it more than once. The sorcerer seems a little on edge anyway and Yui touches his arm, the startled jump only confirming that. “What’s wrong?”

  


“... I’m sure your general already knows this, but you should start setting up counter magics around the castle. My colleague is a fan of surprises.”

  


The knight feels a chord of fear strike through him and he groans quietly. _Just how many magicians am I gonna have to babysit?_

  


  


Oikawa’s ‘kind’ enough to help with the countermeasures against the oncoming sorcerer-general, but it leaves him and Hajime alone for a good portion of the time as the man walks around to apparently admire the scenery and find good places to lay wards.

  


_“I won’t be able to visit either, you highness,” he’d told her, squeezing her hand._

_  
_

_“Why not?”_

_  
_

_Oikawa’d smiled and shrugged helplessly. “I’m not very fond of having my energy sapped. And that’s_ exactly _what these’ll do. They won’t expect your kingdom to have help from the all powerful sorcerer to the south, so it’ll be_ perfect _.”_

_  
_

It left a bad taste in Hajime’s mouth - not just the ‘peace treaty’ that was apparently being signed at their doorstep, but the sorcerer’s willingness to help. He had never swung one way or the other about alliances, always doing his own thing for his own benefit, and the knight thinks that this guy must’ve really fell hard for the princess if he was flipping like a light switch on his own policy. Yui hadn’t even asked. She was as surprised as Hajime about the offer, even though Oikawa had acted like nothing was out of the usual, like it was obvious he’d help them.

  


He’d asked the princess if it was alright to trust Oikawa, obviously, and she told him to keep an eye on him just incase. But he wasn’t a bad person. So, keeping this in mind, Hajime had accepted the duty of carting the sorcerer around to lay down the precautions needed, amused as Oikawa steps around the oddly placed circles (not big ones, they’d cause too much attraction from the war party, but small ones to seal them one at a time) with a whistle.

  


“Just a few more and we’ll be done as done can be.” Oikawa sweeps his hand over the ground and there’s a brief glint of light, the same that he’d shown in the courtyard to demonstrate to Yui and Hajime about its effects rather unhappily. He stands, brushing the dirt off him and moving ahead. “They’ll last about a week, so I’d have those strays out of your city by then - even if you have to kick them out yourself.”

  


Hajime nods, keeping pace, and marvels slightly at how ordinary the ground looks with the circle imprint within. Magic was unusual and a little frightening, but... The princess had been right when she argued that it was something to consider as part of modernizing their forces. It couldn’t be ignored anymore. “And you really don’t want anything for this.”

  


“Not a cent. Nothing at all. The look on that guy’s face when he realizes he won’t have free run of the city’ll be more than enough, even if I won’t be able to see it myself~.” Oikawa sighs wistfully and places another with the tips of his fingers this time. “Be sure to burn it into your memory, will you? I’d like an accurate account of every single thing.”

  


Yeah, sure. Hajime keeps an eye on him regardless of his apparently sincere words and Oikawa seems to charm every face they come across, laughing and leaning close before the knight’s shove reminds him that 1. they have a _job_ and 2. _he doesn’t belong here_.

  


The sun’s low on the horizon when they’re done, all of them placed and checked on the map, and Oikawa actually _looks_ tired.

  


“... Do they really cost that much energy?” Hajime asks, hand reaching out the steady the sorcerer. The other moves away and shakes his head.

  


“Oh, no, I was making sure they worked too as we walked around. So,” Oikawa pushes back his hair with a tired smile, “I’m a little tuckered out. I’ll take my leave.”

  


He bows his head and ends up almost falling forward, Hajime’s arm stopping him. He hadn’t even thought about it. Just moved. But that was just the way of things, like setting him upright on his feet and turning the surprised face forward with a long sigh. “Her Highness wouldn’t forgive me if I tossed you out like this. But you’re staying with _me_ so I can keep an eye on you, got it? You don’t leave without my knowing, and I walk with you everywhere you wander.”

  


“... You’re too kind,” he chides, and yelps when Hajime slaps his back. “I’m just saying! Letting your _sworn enemy_ lay with you? How _foolish_!”

  


“You’re laying _on the ground_.”

  


Oikawa snorts and lets himself be led, leaning slightly against the knight with a drowsy yawn. The question comes out before Hajime can pull it back, grip tightening on Oikawa’s arm. “Why are you doing this?”

  


“Protecting the kingdom’s capital, you mean?” Oikawa’s voice is oddly soft in his exhaustion, but he tries to rouse himself enough to answer. It doesn’t work, his head lolling back against Hajime’s shoulder as he sighs. “It’s within my own interests. Haven’t you ever been told that you shouldn’t look a gift horse in the mouth?”

  


“I’m checking its teeth,” he replies bluntly and Oikawa chuckles, heavy against him.

  


“That’s fair, that’s fair...” The sorcerer trails off, quiet for a while. Hajime almost doesn’t think he’s going to answer, their walk slowed by stumbling steps and Oikawa’s sleepiness getting more prominent to the point that he’s wondering if they’re stepping on circles on the way back. “I’m doing it because... I found something I like about your kingdom and I want to keep it safe. Is that--” a yawn, “is that so _wrong_?”

  


“No,” Hajime decides outloud, “it’s not. But it’s _weird_. What could a fickle sorcerer like you want to protect in my kingdom?”

  


Oikawa hums softly, like he’s wondering himself, and as soon as they’re in Hajime’s quarters (“How sparse for the princess’s guard,” the sorcerer teases) he’s face first onto the bed with an unrestrained snore. Hajime prods him a few times and _damn_ he’s really out. He’s never seen Oikawa so... _harmless_. The other had always had some level of wariness about him, like a wild dog, yet now he was just curling up in Hajime’s bed without a care for his surroundings.

  


_I told him he’d be sleeping on the floor too_ , but it’s not an irritated thought. Oikawa had always been a source of arrogant annoyance - and he still would be forever, Hajime’s sure - but he hadn’t been anything but weird today. Hajime blows out his mouth and sets out a roll on the ground, shedding his armor and carefully removing the heavy cloak from the sleeping man’s shoulders. Tucked in, candle blown out, and the knight settles down to sleep himself.

  


Time would tell if the sorcerer could really be trusted, and Hajime’s not sure what comes after that.


End file.
